Dining Area
Main = The Dining Room is a location first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's, and the largest area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, however, it has no effect on the gameplay. Background Appearance The Dining Area appears to be a large room furnished with six tables lined up in three rows, ready for parties. In the darkness, the walls of the Dining Area cannot be seen. The tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths decorated with confetti patterns. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. The floor itself is tiled with blue-and-red tiles. A light illuminates the center of the room and it is too dark to see any entrances or exits in the area. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's The Dining Area is the first place that Chica will go after becoming active. This is also the first location Bonnie usually goes to, although since he is able to teleport along his attack route he can often skip over it. Both Bonnie and Chica can be seen behind the third row of tables, near the left side of the screen. Occasionally, they will walk right in front of the camera, so only their silhouettes are visible. Freddy Fazbear can also be seen in the back on later nights, with only his endoskeleton eyes visible. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 This area also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 during the dream cutscenes, which are shown upon completing each successive night. Unlike the first game, the view from this room is not from a camera. Instead, it is from Freddy's point of view from his spot on the Show Stage. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Dining Area appears once again in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, through post-night minigames, acting as the starting point for the original animatronics in Night 1, Night 2, and Night 3. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Cam1B_freddy.png|Freddy in the darkness of the Dining Area, with only white pupils visible. 90.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area. Cam1B bonnie2.png|Bonnie silhouetted in the Dining Area. 215.png|Chica in the Dining Area. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica silhouetted in the Dining Area. Brightened DiningArea_Normal.png|Dining Area brightened and saturated for clarity. DiningArea_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. DiningArea_Bonnie.png|Bonnie brightened. Cam1B bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie silhouetted in the Dining Area, brightened. DiningArea_Chica.png|Chica, brightened. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica silhouetted in the Dining Area, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay 616.png|The Dining Area as portrayed in the cutscenes. Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes. Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, head towards the player, with no eyes. Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica in the cutscenes. Chicarechereche.png|Chica in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica in the cutscenes, head towards the player, with no eyes and jaw hung open. ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching the player in the cutscenes. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Chica in the cutscenes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Chica in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Chica in the cutscenes, head turned towards the player, with no eyes and jaw hung open. Namnlösadadawdad.png|Golden Freddy's in the third cutscene. 626.png|The Puppet's from the last cutscene. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *This is the only room which all three of the main animatronics pass through. **Technically, Foxy passes through here as well (since Pirate Cove is connected to the Dining Area in the same way as the Show Stage), though he is never seen doing so. *Bonnie and Chica can be in the Dining Area at the same time. However, the last one to enter is the only one seen on the camera. *If Chica and Bonnie are edited together in the Dining Area, Chica will appear larger than Bonnie, even though Bonnie and Chica are depicted to be around even in size. This is likely an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *Judging by the bend in Bonnie's ears and Chica's arms in their close-ups, both animatronics appear to be facing the opposite direction of the camera, as opposed to looking into it. *If the player looks closely, they can see Chica's endoskeleton teeth while she is in the Dining Area. *This is the only area in any restaurant in the series that has a red-and-blue-checkered tile floor instead of a black-and-white-checkered tile floor. Errors * Despite the fact that the table models are made to be completely solid, the party hats are reflecting to the floor, as if there are no textures for the tables' undersides. This error also happens in the second game, although only visibly seen in a full image as they are obscured by Freddy's point-of-view ingame. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's